Buscando a Harry
by sally-malfoy
Summary: Resumir no es lo mío... pero ahí va. Historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione que surge porque ambos tiene el mismo objetivo: encontrar a Harry, solo que cada uno con fines diferentes. Lean por favor y dejen rewiews!
1. Nuevos tiempos

**NUEVOS TIEMPOS.**

Una pelirroja exuberante se encontraba en su despacho mientras pensaba en algunos asuntos del colegio. Hacía poco tiempo que Dumbledore había muerto y ella había pasado a ser la directora de Hogwarts. Quitando ese gigantesco cambio nada más había pasado en el castillo, todo seguía igual. Solamente se habían sumado unas cuantas personas a algunos cargos que habían quedado vacantes. Ginny estaba un poco preocupada porque parecía que Voldemort se hacía todavía más fuerte. Todo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort se sentía mucho más seguro desde entonces. Y ella, Ginny, mucho más inquieta e intranquila, pues ella era considerada la bruja más poderosa dentro del mundo mágico desde la muerte del director del colegio. No dudaba de su fuerza o de su poder pero sencillamente tenía miedo de perder a sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo era capaz Dumbledore de vivir con esa carga encima? No estaba del todo sola en ese sentido. Dumbledore no había dejado del todo ese mundo. Como todos los directores de Hogwarts, después de muertos, tenían la obligación de servir al actual director desde su lugar en un cuadro. Así, Ginny podía conversar con Dumbledore de vez en cuando.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- musitó Ginny desde su asiento.

Se sentía demasiado rendida para levantarse. Cansada de la vida. Pero segura de sí misma, sabía que ante el mundo no debía mostrarse débil si quería vencer sobre el poder oscuro que en esos tiempos se alzaba sobre él. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, se levantó rebosante de vitalidad.

Una chica atractiva de pelo castaño y ojos color miel entró en la habitación.

-Ginny, deberías venir abajo, Luna ha venido a verte.

-¿Luna? ¡Qué extraño! Pensé que estaría demasiado ocupada con el Ministerio como para poder venir a visitarme. Pero mejor, me encantaría tener noticias de lo que está pasando en el mundo de primera mano.

Ginny bajó apresuradamente siguiendo a Hermione. Allí estaba Luna, no había perdido para nada su peculiar aire soñador pero había adelgazado en extremo y su maravillosa melena rubia le caía lacia sobre la cara.

-Te ves un poco desmejorada, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, es por el estrés, el Ministerio anda a cien por hora desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

-¿Quieres que hablemos en privado?

-Mejor. ¡Hermione, por dios! Que sea la Ministra no significa que tengas que marcharte-añadió apresuradamente al ver como su amiga castaña tenía intención de largarse- Seguimos siendo amigas, os he echado mucho de menos.

Luna abrazó cariñosamente a ambas chicas. Parecía sumamente cansada, y a sus 18 años aparentaba muchos años más. Lo cierto es que era increíble que siendo tan joven hubiera alcanzado el puesto de Ministra. Pero se lo merecía. Había estado haciendo méritos desde muy joven. Hermione, por su lado, tenía dos trabajos. Por un lado trabajaba en Hogwarts de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, por otro lado, trabajaba en la Orden del Fénix como investigadora, desde la muerte de Dumbledore, al igual que todas las responsabilidades del colegio habían ido a parar a Ginny, a ella le había tocado hacerse cargo de la mayor parte del trabajo en la Orden.

Ginny las guió hasta las mazmorras, allí estarían a salvo de los oídos indiscretos, ya que Snape hacía tiempo que no aparecía por allí. Snape había desaparecido en una misión para la Orden. En una misión que Hermione le había encomendado. Por ello, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse culpable de su desaparición. Todavía estaban buscándolo pero desde que había entrado en Hogwarts (en verano, por lo que Hogwarts estaba vacío quitando a Peeves y a los fantasmas) le habían perdido la pista, había desaparecido incluso del mapa del Merodeador. Los medios de comunicación le daban por muerto pero la Orden no se rendía. Si su nombre no aparecía en el mapa era que estaba vivo, en alguna parte, pero vivo.

-No voy a engañarte, a parte de venir a visitarte, que ya tenía ganas de veros, he venido a pedirte un favor.

-Tú dirás- respondió Ginny.

-Verás, me he enterado de que los mortífagos tienen más actividad de la normal.

-¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?- interrumpió Hermione con impaciencia -Eso ya lo sabemos, Voldemort pronto se preparará para atacar. La Orden ya sabe más o menos cuales serán los blancos decididos por los seguidores de Voldemort.

- Sí, ¿pero a qué no sabías que tú eres uno de los blancos?-le preguntó Luna esperando su reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos creen que tú sí sabes donde está Harry.

-¿Siguen insistiendo en que ellos no tienen a Harry?-gritó Hermione exasperándose-Lo secuestran y lo niegan, ¿no? ¡¡Sabe dios si estará vivo!!-exclamó ella en un sollozo.

-No llores, Herm, si tu te rindes nunca conseguiremos nada. Tu estás aquí viva, respirando, eso es más de lo que podemos decir de Harry, Ron o Snape. Mientras te quede aliento debemos luchar juntas por averiguar la verdad. Debemos luchar por ellos. Ellos harían lo mismo por nosotras. Se lo debemos- le suplicó Ginny conteniendo también sus ganas de llorar.

-Ginny tiene razón. Pero otra cosa, yo creo que los mortífagos dicen la verdad, no tendrían ningún motivo para mentirnos. ¿Crees que si Voldemort hubiera atrapado a Harry no se jactaría de ello? ¿Crees que no presumiría de haber acabado con "su caída" y con la única persona que tenía una posibilidad de acabar con él?

-Además, ese no es el único motivo por el cual van a por ti, van a por todas las cabezas de la resistencia.

-¿Pero que más les da donde se ha metido Harry?

-Creen que hemos escondido a Harry porque estamos preparando una especie de revuelta que acabará con las esperanzas de conseguir el poder.

-¡Paranoicos!-maldició Ginny crispada.

Un ruido las puso en guardia.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy yo, Neville Longbottom-respondió un chico saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

-¿Neville? ¿Has estado escuchando?-le preguntó Ginny sin andarse con rodeos.

Neville se sonrojó y se adentró en las mazmorras.

-¡Pero qué cambiado que estás!-exclamó Luna sorprendida. La verdad era que Neville se veía mucho más guapo que antes. Seguía siendo bastante robusto pero ya no estaba gordo, incluso tenía algo de músculo, por otro lado, había crecido considerablemente en estatura

Neville volvió a ruborizarse ante el comentario de Luna.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Soy el profesor de Herbología, la profesora Sprout se jubiló el año pasado. Hermione- Neville tenía una expresión adusta muy marcada en su inocente cara- Quiero ingresar en la Orden.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Neville! Ya tengo suficiente culpabilidad con el resto de los magos para que te unas tú también al club de mis preocupaciones. ¡Correrías peligro!

-No más del que corres tú, oí decir al hijo de Goyle que Granger sería la primera en caer y que serviría como ejemplo para el resto de los sangre sucia o traidores, que así todos se rendirían.

Hermione sentía como le hervía la sangre por dentro y sin percatarse, dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño. Luna, Ginny y Neville se sobresaltaron. Con furia contenida Hermione solo atinó a decir:

-Que lo intenten. Creo que todos ya hemos perdido demasiado en esta guerra y no me importaría perder algo más.

-¿Kien crees que ha secuestrado a Ron y a Harry?-preguntó Neville con un hilo de voz.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que han sido los mortífagos, ya sea por orden de Voldemort o de Malfoy.

-Pero los me o r t í f a g os llevan siglos negándolo, Herm, ese es el motivo por el que quieren matarte a ti también!!-exclamó Neville.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Pero kien sino? Yo no me fiaré nunca de la palabra de un mortífagos.

-No lo sé. Todo esto es muy extraño. Ya han pasado dos meses desde su desaparición y no han dejado rastro.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Flash-back

Harry había ido a ver a su amigo a un partido de Quidditch. ¿Quién lo diría? Ron había acabado como jugador profesional y él, el buscador más joven de los tiempos que había conseguido numerosas victorias para Gryffindor, era un auror.

Ron cumplía años y esperaba celebrarlo a la salida del partido con una brillante victoria. En realidad había mejorado mucho su calidad de juego en comparación en como lo hacía en Hogwarts. Había alcanzado incluso fama. Ese había sido siempre su sueño y por fin lo había logrado. Siempre decía que crecía a la sombra de sus hermanos pero ahora ya no era así, se había labrado un interesante porvenir y un inquietante futuro. Aún así no era feliz. Su hermano Percy lo traía de cabeza y su hermana Ginny también sufría por ello, sumándole un dolor más a Ron.

Harry se sentó en las gradas. Ni Ginny ni Hermione vendrían a ver jugar a Ron. Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada con Hogwarts y Hermione con la Orden. Echaba de menos a sus amigas, pero sobre todo a la pelirroja. Sin percatarse, unas frías lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¿Desde cuando todo había cambiado? ¿Desde cuándo él había dejado de ver a sus amigos y había comenzado a obsesionarse con la idea de matar mortífagos?

Haciendo memoria, Harry llegó sin esfuerzo a la conclusión de que todo había empezado a irle mal desde la muerte de Sirius. Más tarde, la muerte de Dumbledore. A partir de ahí, todo era tan oscuro como la profundidad del abismo que sentía crecer en su interior.

Lo más parecido a un padre le había sido arrebatado tan pronto, sin a penas poder disfrutar de su compañía. Luego, Ron no había podido apoyarle porque también tenía sus propios problemas con su hermano Percy, que se había vuelto corrupto y se había aliado con el Ministerio. Ginny otro tanto de lo mismo, sumando una nueva preocupación: dirigir Hogwarts. Y todo ello a tan temprana edad. Por otra parte, Hermione, sus padres habían muerto a manos de los secuaces de Voldemort y ella también se había obsesionado con la idea de acabar con la amenaza que suponían los mortífagos para el mundo.

Estaba solo. Secándose las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro se dispuso a ver el partido para ver jugar a su mejor amigo. Ocultó todo sentimiento de desgracia y mostró al mundo su mejor sonrisa. Como todos los días, ocultaba su tristeza con la triste monotonía de su horrible trabajo sintiendo que no tenía derecho a protestar, que si lo hacía, nadie le escucharía, y que por lo tanto, debería intentar vivir la vida lo mejor que podía, y solo conocía una forma de hacerlo: fingirla. Fingir una vida feliz que en realidad no le pertenecía. Pues su vida no era así. Su vida era un sinónimo de la tristeza. Sentía que no tenía nada en el mundo por lo que luchar. Sus amigos ya no estaban ahí y Sirius y Dumbledore tampoco. No quería pensar en ello. Concentró la vista en el campo de Quidditch. Ron ya había salido a jugar. Se veía muy musculoso. Se notaba que los entrenamientos de Quidditch daban sus resultados.

Harry vitoreaba al equipo de Ron con entusiasmo. Ron le sonreía desde los aros sin dejar de prestar atención al campo. Poco después el partido finalizó. Se había hecho más que evidente la superioridad del equipo de Ron en unos pocos minutos. Su equipo había ganado 180-20. Ron era muy buen guardián.

Unas sombras se movían por las gradas. Una mirada acechaba a Harry. Una mirada fría y cruel pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente anormal. Harry estaba tan atento al partido que no se percataba. La sombra se acercaba. Al instante, detuvo su lento avance, el partido había acabado y su presa se levantaba del asiento.

Harry quería encontrar a Ron para poder charlar con él. Echaba en falta sus palabras. Quería verle antes de que los periodistas comenzaran a bombardearle a preguntas.

La sombra no dudó y volvió a comenzar su seguimiento. Seguía a Harry muy de cerca.

Harry por fin encontró a Ron.

-¡Ron, Ron!-gritó para hacerse oír entre el griterío de la multitud que los rodeaba.

Ron giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. El pelirrojo estaba exultante por la nueva victoria de su equipo. Se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió el pelirrojo con preocupación al reparar en la triste mirada de su amigo.

-No, solo es que hace demasiado calor aquí.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos a charlar antes de que me acosen a preguntas.

-Creía que t gustaba la fama-replicó Harry sonriendo.

-Y me gusta. Solo es que… tampoco me gusta que me avasallen

-Tienes razón, ¡vamos!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar aprisa entre el gentío. Cruzaron calles, puentes…

Ya podían comenzar a charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

Ron avistó a una chica rubia a lo lejos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Es Melinda Skeeter! ¡Vámonos o no me dejará en paz hasta conseguir una maldita entrevista!-exclamó Ron poniéndose pálido como la cera.

Harry asintió. Melinda tenía el mismo estilo escribiendo que su madre: Rita Skeeter. Harry y Ron echaron a correr y se metieron en un oscuro callejón.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Le dimos esquinazo!-exclamó Ron suspirando de cansancio por la carrerita.

La sombra que los había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, no había cejado en sus oscuros propósitos. Con un sigilo propio de un perro de caza, los atrapó y…

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

-La última persona que los vio fue Melinda Skeeter-aclaró Luna-Ella se presentó en el Ministerio poco después de que se hiciese pública la desaparición de Harry y Ron.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo debí haber estado allí ese día.-dijo Hermione sintiendo como la culpabilidad le subía por la garganta.

-Si hubieras estado, no estarías aquí, estarías como ellos, y todos t necesitamos, Herm-le recordó Ginny-Yo también debía haber ido al partido. ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Pude haberlo visto 1última vez!-exclamó Ginny cediendo al llanto.

Neville la abrazó. Ginny se dejó estar mientras lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro de Neville.

-Hay fuentes que aseguran haber visto un animal monstruoso en el último lugar en que fueron vistos-anunció Neville-Pero, tranquilos, conociéndolos, estoy seguro de que los volveremos a ver-declaró con seguridad. Pero Neville pensaba lo mismo que ellas, que Harry y Ron habían muertos a mano de los me o r t í f a g o se y que lo del animal no era más que pura invención periodística.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿Solo has venido a avisarnos de que corro peligro?-preguntó Hermione con desfachatez.

-¿¿Solo??-exclamó incrédula Luna.- ¿Te parece poco?

-Hace ya tiempo que la vida dejó de importarme.-declaró Hermione impertérrita.

-Pero tu tienes tus obligaciones, como nosotras, no puedes rendirte!!-exclamó Luna sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Ya lo sé. Ese es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí. Sino, ya me habría entregado hace una eternidad.

Ginny, que la había oído, sollozó más bruscamente. Luna, por su parte, le propinó a Hermione una sonora cachetada en la cara.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes? Siempre hay una buena razón para seguir viviendo. Pronto reharéis vuestras vidas, con o sin ellos, ¿entendido?-dijo Luna con autoridad y sin perder la compostura.

Hermione se agarró el lado de la cara en el que Luna la había golpeado y asintió en silencio.

-Te pondré seguridad las 24 horas del día-le aseguró Luna.

-Vale-musitó Herm en voz baja.

-Ahora tengo que marcharme, todavía queda mucho por hacer en el Ministerio. Me han avisado de que el nº de mortífagos crece cada día de una forma preocupante. Tengo un asunto de extrema urgencia del que ocuparme.

Luna se levantó del asiento y se marchó a paso rápido con energía y decisión. Hermione la observaba con admiración pero, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría hasta rendirse? Cada día parecía más cansada y Hermione estaba segura de que pronto se vendría abajo, al igual que ella. Sí, ella ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar vivos a Harry y a Ron y también las esperanzas de poder vivir en un mundo lejos de la amenaza diaria de los mortifagos.


	2. Los mortífagos me siguen nos siguen

**LOS MORTIFAGOS ME SIGUEN… NOS SIGUEN.**

Cuando Hermione acabó su horario escolar, se marchó a casa para poder descansar antes de reunirse con los miembros de la Orden en el Cuartel General para dar los nuevas órdenes después de haber averiguado ciertas cosas de labios de la ministra.

Entró en su casa y se tumbó exhausta en el sofá repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos del día.

Alguien timbró en su puerta. Hermione no quería levantarse. ¿Y si era alguien importante? ¿Y si había pasado algo grave? ¿Y si había noticias nuevas de sus amigos? Esa última pregunta fue la que le hizo levantarse del sofá y abrir la puerta.

Un hombre con la cara cubierta la observaba minuciosamente, cada rasgo, cada gesto…

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó ella molesta pensando n que sería la "seguridad" prometida por Luna.

-¿Q pasa? ¿Ya no me recuerdas?-le contestó el joven con una voz que a Hermione le sonó extrañamente familiar y que al mismo tiempo le produjo escalofríos. Esa voz arrastraba las palabras. Esa voz, esa voz…

-¡¡Malfoy!!-chilló Hermione percatándose por fin kien era la persona que tenía delante.

-El mismo-contestó el chico con serenidad.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Tenía delante suya a un mortífagos, y nada más y nada menos que al enemigo más odiado de su infancia. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar o a sacar su varita. Malfoy le tapó la boca y la empujó al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta. Hermione sintió un odio visceral hacia aquel ser, que como todos los demás mortífagos, era el causante de la muerte de sus padres y de todos los males que la acechaban y no le permitían vivir en paz. Sintiendo como la ira la invadía a cada fibra de su ser, mordió la mano de Malfoy como defensa para que la soltara. Él lo hizo al momento, maldiciendo entre dientes, pro con una velocidad de un rayo, la apuntó con la varita antes de que ella pudiera tocar siquiera la suya. ¿Desde cuándo era Malfoy tan bueno y tan rápido? Su condición de seguidor de Voldemort le había permitido mejorar mucho.

Hermione, sintiendo como el odio corría por sus venas, fue incapaz de sentir otra cosa en ese momento, y mucho menos miedo a pesar de que la situación era lo bastante fuerte como para sentirse asustada.

La mano de Malfoy sangraba. Hermione sentía su sangre caliente en su boca como un pequeño triunfo. Si iba a matarla, estaba dispuesta a hacerle todo el daño que pudiera.

"-Solo acércate un poco más-pensó ella observando cada movimiento del chico que todavía la apuntaba con la varita mirándola con resentimiento. Él también la odiaba. Para él no era más que la asquerosa sangre sucia que en el colegio se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible con la ayuda de San Potter y su amigo el pobretón.

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a morder así? Siempre fuiste una perra, Granger, pero lo que no sabía era que eras tan salvaje-le espetó Malfoy con maldad mirando su mano ensangrentada que había manchado la varita y hacía que se le resbalara.

Aún así, Malfoy sujetaba la varita con energía y decisión, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla a no ser que le cortaran la mano. Malfoy se había acercado más a Hermione y ella tenía ganas de arañar aquella cara, que como muchas otras, era la causante de todas sus desgracias. Cuando Malfoy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Hermione le escupió a la cara.

-Lo que yo sea, haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Si me hacen daño, muerdo.-le contestó ella con altivez.

-Además de sangre sucia, eres una cerda-le respondió él limpiándose la cara con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Para que has venido? ¿Has venido a matarme? Si has venido a eso aquí me tienes-le dijo ella retadora.

Malfoy la miró incrédulo. Esa no era la Granger que él conocía. Aquella Granger tenía ilusiones y era feliz, luchaba por la vida. Pero esa mujer que tenía delante de los ojos era mucho más madura, sabía que el mundo no era justo y no esperaba otra cosa de él que sufrimiento. Así que se mostraba fuerte y valiente ante cualquier sufrimiento. Ya había sufrido demasiado y nada le importaba. Malfoy se encontró a sí mismo mirando a aquella chica casi con admiración y con un sentimiento de afinidad y dolor compartido. Él también lo había perdido todo. Su padre estaba en Azcaban y se había vuelto loco. Su madre, destrozada por el dolor, se había dejado morir de hambre y él…, su vida se había convertido en un vagar sin sentido siguiendo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, unas órdenes que no le interesaban lo más mínimo y que simplemente cumplía sin tener su vida demasiado sentido. A pesar de sentir todo eso en su interior, cuando habló, lo hizo con calma y manteniendo en su voz un tono de odio que intentaba ser intimidador.

-Créeme, Granger, me encantaría matarte-le contestó con los ojos brillantes ante semejante idea- Te juro que no me temblaría la mano y que me deleitaría con ser el ejecutor que libraría al mundo de tu odiosa presencia. Pero…tengo otros planes en mente…

Hermione ya había dejado de sentir en su interior aquella ira irracional y la curiosidad la llamaba a escuchar lo que Malfoy tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué planes?-inquirió ella.

-¿No t gustaría saber donde se encuentra tu querido Potter?-le respondió él a modo de pregunta.

-¿Acaso tu lo sabes?-le preguntó ella con astucia.

-Podría ayudarte a buscarlo-contestó Draco clavando su mirada fría en los ojos de la chica.

A Hermione casi le pega la risa. Sino fuera porque la situación en sí no tenía la más mínima gracia, estaba segura de que se hubiera reído en la cara de Malfoy. ¿Malfoy ayudando a Hermione a buscar a Potter? Parecía un mal chiste.

-Sabes o no sabes donde está Harry-preguntó ella con impaciencia.

-Tengo una idea al respecto-respondió él con seriedad.

-¿Y por qué lo harías? ¿Qué ganas tú?-inquirió ella.

Tenía la impresión de que Malfoy había perdido por completo la razón y casi deseo que la mencionada "seguridad" de Luna entrase de improviso en la casa y se llevara a aquel loco lejos de ella. Como si Hermione tuviera el poder de controlar el futuro, el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-¿Esperabas visita?-le preguntó Malfoy apuntándola todavía con la varita.

Hermione no sabía si debía decirle la verdad. Por una parte, si mentía podía librarse de Malfoy y salir viva, por otra, perdería toda oportunidad de encontrar a Harry. Ella se había jurado a si misma que no descansaría hasta agotar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaran de encontrarlos, siempre mantenía sus promesas.

-Sí, nosotros sabíamos que los mortífagos venían a por mí, así que Luna decidió ponerme guardia.

-¿¿QUÉ??-exclamó él pegando un grito- ¿los mortífagos te siguen?

-Ahora me vas a decir que no sabías nada-le contestó ella con amargura sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho Malfoy.

Draco pensaba en silencio. Tenía que salir de allí rápidamente y con Granger. Tenía que convencerla rápido de que lo acompañara.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto ese tipo echará la puerta abajo y entrará en la casa, todo eso si antes no vienen los mortífagos.

-¿Pero no se suponía que no sabías nada, Malfoy?-inquirió ella con sagacidad.

-En la reunión hablaban de un plan para hoy a la mañana, de un ataque a casa de una sangre sucia, aunque no dijeron tu nombre estoy seguro de que se referían a ti por lo que me has dicho ahora, el ministerio ya lo sabía!!- le explicó el chico rubio-No tenemos tiempo, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Potter y a Weasley, tienes que venir conmigo.

Hermione no sabía que creer.

-¿Huyes de tus propios amiguitos?-interrogó ella haciendo referencia a los mortífagos.

-No huyo de ellos-respondió él tajantemente retomando su tono de voz de odio. Odiaba la altivez de Granger, durante todos los años en Hogwarts lo que más le había molestado de ella era su exasperante superioridad. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no era más que una sangre sucia?

-¿Por qué había de creerte?

-Está bien, no me creas. Puedes quedarte en esta casa sin hacer nada, con los brazos cruzados. ¿Es que no t llega la prueba de que no actúo bajo las órdenes de Voldemort?

-¿No le llamas Señor Tenebroso? Creía que eras un mortífago.

-¡Oh, no! No sigas con tu jueguecito, Granger, vas a venir conmigo quieras o no, por los buenas o por los malas, recuerda que estoy armado y tu no.

-Yo también tengo mi varita-le respondió ella con orgullo.

-Intenta sacarla y verás lo que te pasa- le respondió él con frialdad.- ¡Dámela!

Hermione obedeció consciente de que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada. Un estruendo se hizo eco en toda la casa. Draco la empujó y la tiró al suelo para protegerla de lo que fuera que hubiera entrado. Alguien había entrado en la casa rompiendo la ventana. Hermione se había golpeado la cabeza y sangraba en el suelo observando como Malfoy se deshacía rápidamente y con habilidad de su oponente. Una férrea mano la levantó del suelo. Era el chico rubio.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

**PELEAS DOMÉSTICAS**

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar y aunque odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a sus amigos y a Snape y limpiar su conciencia.

Hermione corría agarrada de Draco a toda velocidad desorientada por completo debido al golpe en la cabeza. Malfoy la arrastraba sin piedad en su huída para escapar de los mortífagos. No debían verlo. Él no sabia que ellos planeaban matar a Granger, aunque de haberlo sabido se hubiera interpuesto igual porque necesitaba encontrar al maldito de Potter.

Por fin llegaron al lugar que Malfoy había previsto, en él, había un traslador que los llevaría a un sitio seguro.

Malfoy detuvo de repente su carrera y todavía jadeando del cansancio cogió la mano de Hermione y la puso al mismo tiempo que la suya sobre una piedra extrañamente triangular: el traslador.

Al instante ambos chicos sintieron como el suelo se desvanecía a su alrededor y aparecían en una habitación. El suelo era muy duro. Hermione lo sabía porque debido al mareo del golpe en la cabeza había sido incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y se había caído en cuanto el traslador los había transportado. El piso era de tablas de madera envejecida que crujían al caminar. Las paredes estaban recubiertas completamente de piedra y le daban un aspecto al cuarto de cárcel lóbrega y fría.

Malfoy reparó en Hermione que seguía tirada en el suelo y la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y tiró de ella para levantarla del suelo.

-¡Ay!-se quejó ella al sentir como la mano de Malfoy le aprisionaba el brazo como una tenaza. Intentó zafarse de aquella mano pro seguía aprisionándole el brazo inexorablemente.

-Me haces daño, suéltame-le gritó la chica revolviéndose.

-Con mucho gusto- le espetó el rubio soltándola y dejando que cayera nuevamente al suelo.

Hermione sentía como la rabia le bullía en sus venas. ¿Quién se creía que era él para tratarla de ese modo?

Con toda la arrogancia de que fue capaz, se levantó del suelo y lo fulminó con la mirada y con la barbilla erguida.

-Trátame con más delicadeza-ordenó ella.

-Te trato como me da la gana-le espetó él sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Estaba disfrutando alterando a la chica. Haciéndole pagar por sus muchas presunciones de cuando eran más pequeños. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto a Malfoy, así que imitando a la perfección la serenidad de Malfoy prosiguió con su orgullo intacto.

-Eres una orgullosa, Granger. Pero algún día te humillarás ante mí.

-Sí, Malfoy, cuando las bludgers críen pelo.- Hermione quería añadir algo más pero no pudo porque en ese mismo momento sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin conocimiento.

Lo primero que vio Hermione al abrir los ojos fue la cara de Malfoy a pocos centímetros de la suya y se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cae de la enorme cama en la que estaba.

-¡Quieta, Granger! ¡Estoy procurando curarte la herida!-protestó el chico furioso.

Al parecer, Draco la había subido a una habitación después de que se había desmayado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-inquirió ella apretando los dientes para no llorar, pues Draco le estaba haciendo daño.

-En una habitación de la casa-le explicó él.

-¿De que casa?-inquirió ella sintiendo como el dolor del golpe le taladraba la cabeza y le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Una casa de mi propiedad. Nadie conoce su existencia excepto yo y, claro, ahora tú también.

-¿Para que me has traído aquí?

-¿No es evidente? Creía que eras más lista, Granger.-Malfoy hizo una pausa para disfrutar del placer de insultar a la chica-Si nadie sabe que esta casa existe aquí estaremos seguros.

Hermione se agarró a la cabeza. Malfoy ya había acabado de curarle la herida pro el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí. Ella sabía que los mortífagos la perseguían para matarla y que por el momento no podía irse a ningún sitio, eso sin contar que Malfoy tenía su varita. ¿Pero cómo iban a encontrar a Harry y a Ron si estaban siendo perseguidos?

-Tengo que marcharme. Para más seguridad cerraré la puerta de la casa con llave y me llevaré tu varita, no me fío de ti.-le dijo Draco.

-¿Marcharte adonde?

-Tengo una reunión y ellos querrán saber donde he estado metido cuando ellos iban a matarte. No creo que sospechen de mi, saben lo mucho que te odio pero de todos modos harán preguntas incómodas que debería responder ahora mismo para evitar levantar sospechas.

-¿No podré salir de aquí en todo el día?-preguntó ella evidentemente molesta.

-No, al menos hasta que yo vuelva.

-¿Y cuándo empezaremos a buscar? Si te he acompañado ha sido por ese motivo, no por otro-le recordó ella.

-Empezaremos a buscar cuando yo lo diga, ¿entendido?-le espetó el chico que ya se estaba empezando a hartar de tener que darle explicaciones a la chica.- Si me acompañaste fue porque no te quedaba otro remedio si querías mantenerte con vida, no tenías varita y te seguía una horda de mortífagos, si me permites recordarte-la corrigió Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo y sin olvidarse cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave y, por si acaso, con un hechizo, salió al exterior. Sino se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la reunión. Aunque no se le daba bien aparecerse, optó por intentarlo para poder llegar a tiempo.

Hermione cavilaba en su suerte mirando cada detalle de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era muy lujosa y decorada con numerosos cuadros por todas las paredes. ¿A quien habría pertenecido esa casa antes de Draco?

Decidió darse una ducha para poder pensar con claridad. No tenía ningún motivo para salir a la calle y eso la pondría en peligro. Seguía sin importarle su vida pro ahora que parecía tener esperanzas de encontrar a sus amigos con vida no tenía derecho a arriesgar la suya. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y con la mente completamente despejada.

En esa habitación hacía demasiado calor así que decidió guardar su chaqueta vaquera en el armario. Que sorpresa se llevó al comprobar que el armario estaba repleto de ropa. Sin pensarlo demasiado y sin importarle quien podría ser la dueña de aquellas prendas, Hermione resolvió cambiar su sucia ropa por alguna de las que había en el armario.

Se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros pirata similares a los que llevaba puestos, pro más entallados y de cadera, y de parte de arriba, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de su barriga.

Tenía el pelo empapado y no creía que allí pudiera encontrar un secador, puesto que era un objeto muggle y Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que aquella mansión había pertenecido siempre a magos.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a curiosear por la casa. La habitación estaba justo al lado de la salida y la tentación la llamó a abrir de un tirón la puerta y marcharse corriendo pero se contuvo.

"No debes salir y lo sabes. Además, aunque lo intentaras dudo que lo consiguieras, Malfoy es muy listo y seguro que ha encantado la puerta además de cerrarla-se dijo"

-¿De que estás hablando?-inquirió con brusquedad Malfoy.

-No t hagas el listo conmigo, Malfoy, a los demás puedes engañarlos pero a mí no-le respondió Zabini.-Granger ha desaparecido justo cuando íbamos a matarla, un extraño se la llevó cuando la perseguíamos y ambos desaparecieron en un traslador.

-¿Ibais tras Granger y no me dijisteis nada?-preguntó Malfoy fingiendo enfado-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando venganza y aún por encima me vienes con esas?-le gritó a su compañero agarrándolo por el cuello y alzándolo del suelo.

Zabini se estaba ahogando. Malfoy lo bajó de nuevo al suelo y éste se agarró el cuello con las dos manos respirando hondo al verse libre de las manos de Malfoy.

-Si no t lo dijimos fue porque el Señor Tenebroso no lo creyó conveniente, creyó que si lo sabías intentarías evitarlo por todos los medios debido a tu dichosa venganza particular-le explicó Zabini poniéndose lejos del alcance de aquellas manos que le había apretado el cuello.

-¿Y donde está esa sangre sucia? ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en que a lo mejor Potter puede ser el desconocido que se la ha llevado y que en realidad no haya muerto?-inquirió Malfoy con desprecio viendo una nueva salida en cargarle el muerto a Potter.

-Si que hemos pensado en ello-respondió Zabini con suficiencia.-De todos modos, el Señor Tenebroso quiere verte y tú sabes mejor que nadie que no conviene hacerle esperar.

Malfoy se estremeció al pensar en la imagen de Voldemort enfurecido. Se lo había echo pasar muy mal porque él siempre se rebelaba cuando le daba la gana y nunca atendía a órdenes, a pesar de ello, Malfoy era uno de los seguidores más importante de Voldemort.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer algo y mientras buscaba en las numerosas puertas de los armarios de la colosal cocina, se encontró con algo que no esperaba: un álbum de fotos.

Cogió unas galletas que encontró en una encimera, se preparó un café y se sentó en la mesa con el álbum de fotos entre sus manos dispuesta a averiguar a kien había pertenecido la casa. A Hermione le resultaban muy familiares las personas de las fotos.

Poniendo una mueca de concentración se puso a remover en su pasado para imaginar donde los podía haber visto. Siempre salían en pareja exceptuando algunas. Una era una joven con los ojos de un color verde intenso y la otra un joven muy apuesto con el pelo azabache completamente despeinado. ¡¡Eran los padres de Harry!! Hermione ya no los recordaba porque hacía años que no veía esas fotos que siempre habían estado en manos de Harry.

¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si Malfoy tenía a Harry? Las fotos así lo demostraban. Ahora que ella empezaba a tener esperanzas de estar en una pista cierta sobre el paradero de su amigo se daba cuenta de que no todo era lo que parecía y que lo más probablemente, Malfoy supiera donde estaba Harry y todo fuese una trampa. ¿Pro para que tanta molestia? ¡Con lo sencillo que habría sido matarla dsd un principio! Hermione ya no entendía nada.

-Mi Señor-dijo Malfoy con tono respetuoso a modo de saludo entrando en el cuarto en el que se encontraba Voldemort.

-Malfoy-dijo con su voz fría y seca.

Draco respiró con tranquilidad, Voldemort no estaba enfadado, con renovada fuerza, Malfoy se recordó a sí mismo no mirar nunca a los ojos de su señor pues sabía que éste podía leer los pensamientos de la gente.

-¿Para que me habéis mandado llamar?-preguntó con inexpresividad.

-La cabeza de la Orden ha huido en el momento eparacto en que mis vasallos iban a acabar con la amenaza que suponía para mi regreso al poder-le respondió Voldemort taladrándolo con la mirada-Pero, para que engañarnos, ya lo sabías.

-Sí, Zabini me informó de ello- respondió Malfoy evitando por todos los medios la fría mirada de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Tienes alguna ligera idea de quien ha podido estropear mis planes?-inquirió Voldemort con furia contenida.

Malfoy se dio cuenta del cambio que se estaba operando en su Señor, sabía que no tardaría en enfadarse pro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amilanar, es más, incluso estaba enfadado con él por no haberlo informado de que pensaban atacar a Granger, sino se lo hubiera propuesto él esa misma mañana, sería demasiado tarde y nunca encontraría a Potter.

-No lo sé-respondió en tono de desafío-Lo único que sé es que considerándome como me considero el más leal y fiel servidor de mi Señor no entiendo como no se me comunicó que se iba llevar a cabo semejante misión teniendo en cuenta mis ganas de venganza.

-Por eso mismo-lo cortó Voldemort-La ira ciega e impide ver con claridad.

-Si, ¿pero eso a mi Señor no le impidió intentar acabar con Potter en montones de ocasiones y fracasar?-le espetó con frialdad y rabia contenida.

Malfoy estaba seguro de que había llegado demasiado lejos y que iba pagar por ello, pro no le importaba, no entendía todavía porque no había sido avisado. Pro en lugar de enfadarse, Voldemort se rió.

-Una de los cualidades que más valoro en mis vasallos es el valor, y tu tienes mucho de eso, Malfoy, ese es el motivo por el que nunca he intentado nada contra ti. Pero tienes demasiado valor, demasiado, eso podría llevar a una rebelión, comprenderás que eso es algo que no puedo permitir-contestó llevándose la mano a la varita con una velocidad impresionante- ¡Crucio!

Malfoy sintió como un intenso dolor lo taladraba por todo el cuerpo y como las piernas dejaron de sostenerle y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Pro no se quejaría. No pensaba darle el gusto. Aguantó la tortura el tiempo que esta duró, a Malfoy ya le parecía una eternidad pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Voldemort cesó el ataque.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupado, puedes retirarte, pro la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, además, todavía tengo que hablar contigo.

-Como mi Señor desee-respondió Malfoy sin dejar sentir en su voz una nota del penetrante dolor que sentía.

Con lentitud, se encaminó hacia la casa, tenía el cuerpo demasiado débil como para intentar siquiera aparecerse.

Deshizo el hechizo y abrió la puerta con llave. Hermione lo esperaba de pie en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-le preguntó él extrañado.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?-le preguntó ella gritando y espetándole el álbum delante de las narices.

-¿Has estado hurgando?-inquirió el chico.

-¡Eso no tiene importancia!-respondió ella furiosa-¡Me has mentido!-dijo en un chillido.

-Yo no te he mentido para nada. Estoy demasiado cansado. ¿Porque no me dejas en paz y t pierdes un rato?

Hermione había perdido el control de sus actos. No sabía como había sido tan loca de dejarse engañar por un mortífagos. Ella siempre había tenido claros sus valores y uno de ellos decía claramente que nunca se fiaría de la palabra de un mortífagos y no lo había cumplido. Incluso horas antes, a la mañana, se lo había dicho a Neville.

-¡¡Eres un asqueroso arrogante!!-gritó ella abalanzándose sobre Malfoy.

Malfoy, que estaba muy cansado, aún encontró fuerzas para sujetar las muñecas de Hermione e impedir que ella lo golpease.

-Ya nos parecemos en algo-respondió el chico.

Ella lo miró perpleja. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy reconocía sus errores? Aprovechando el despiste de la chica, Draco la soltó empujándola hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres que t lo explique o prefieres que me limite a encerrarte en la habitación más cercana?-inquirió el chico con presunción.

Malfoy se fijó en un detalle en el que no había reparado debido al cansancio y debido a que había tenido que defenderse.

-¿D donde has sacado esa ropa?-preguntó imaginándose la respuesta.

-Del armario de la habitación-respondió Hermione.

-¿QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA COGERLA?-gritó Malfoy fuera de sí.

-…Necesitaba… ropa limpia- respondió Hermione en un hilo de voz asustada por la reacción del chico.

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¡FUERA!-gritó Malfoy completamente iracundo.

Hermione estaba anonadada por esa súbita reacción del chico y no sabía que hacer. Asustada intentó marcharse por la puerta de la casa.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡ADONDE TE CREES QUE VAS!

Hermione, recuperada por fin del susto, respondió con rebeldía.

-Adonde me de la gana. ¡¡¡Lejos de ti!!!-respondió gritando incapaz de contener los lágrimas y alejándose a toda prisa del lugar. No quería volver a Malfoy en la vida. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¿Pero porque le importaba tanto lo que el le decía?

Malfoy comprobó con horror que la chica no bromeaba y se maldijo entre dientes por perder los estribos y haberla largado. ¿Porque no la había encerrado en la habitación? Si la veían estaba perdido y ella también.

"Y a mí que más me da lo que le pase a ella-se reprendió"

Pero también la suerte de la chica le preocupaba.

"No es mas que una asquerosa sangre sucia-se dijo intentando convencerse"

Pero algo no funcionaba aunque no era el momento de hacer reflexiones. Por fin logró alcanzarla.

"Como corre la desgraciada-pensó"

Agarrándola, la tiró al suelo sin querer, cayendo encima de ella. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada y la dulce fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo. Hermione, por su parte, sentía como le latía el corazón a toda velocidad. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo y su respiración agitada. Estaba paralizada y sentía correr en sus venas como todo el odio que minutos antes había sentido por él desaparecía.

Draco se repetía una y otra vez que no era más que una sangre sucia pro eso no daba resultado. Se fijó en su cuerpo y por primera vez reparó en lo atractiva que era y en lo bonita que le quedaba la ropa por la cual el había discutido con ella. Después de repasarla con la mirada de arriba a abajo, terminó por mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Le paso una mano por la mejilla para limpiársela de las lágrimas que había derramado por su culpa.

A Hermione se le paró el corazón con ese gesto de Malfoy. ¿Desde cuando él la había tocado? En el mismo momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Hermione, Draco también reparó en ese detalle y retiró la mano de inmediato como si hubiera tocado algo sucio. Hermione no pasó por alto la manera en que Draco había retirado la mano de su cuerpo como si el simple contacto con ella pudiera ensuciarlo de algún modo. Esto hizo que se sintiera furiosa con él de nuevo. Siempre creyéndose mejor por la sangre. No era algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso, porque había nacido así, igual que ella había nacido de padres muggles. Lo importante era lo que hicieras o decidieras en la vida, no como nacieras. Eso era lo único importante y meritorio. Y en eso, Hermione Granger estaba segura de que le ganaba a Draco Malfoy por mucho terreno.

Finalmente, Draco fue el que reaccionó.

-¡Volvamos a la casa! ¡No pueden vernos!- exclamó mientras emprendía el regreso a la casa de piedra.

Hermione lo seguía de cerca. Cuando por fin entraron, Hermione se sintió aliviada, en realidad había estado tan encolerizada que no le había importado perder su vida y así la esperanza de encontrar a Harry y a Ron. Hermione esperó a que Malfoy hablara.

-¿Sabes porque me molestó que cogieras la ropa? ¿Sabes a quien perteneció eso que llevas puesto?-preguntó el chico con tristeza mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza. No tenía la menor idea. Se extrañó mucho de encontrarse allí, hablando con Malfoy serenamente. Él, por su parte, hablaba con ella con sinceridad, y Hermione pudo ver como Draco derrumbaba todas las barreras que siempre había mantenido en vida para mostrarse como un ser frío y calculador, para no mostrar sus debilidades, pro Hermione sabía que tenía sentimientos. Ahora mismo se lo estaba demostrando al hablarle de aquel modo tan profundamente humano.

-Era de Pansy-dijo en un susurro triste.

Hermione sintió asco de llevar puesta alguna prenda que había sido de Pansy pero sabía que tampoco estaba siendo justa y comprendió de inmediato la reacción que Draco había tenido. Pansy había sido condenada al beso del dementor después de que el tribunal la juzgara. Quien había capturado a Pansy había sido Harry. Hermione se asustó. ¿Querría buscar Malfoy a Harry tan solo por venganza?

-Lo siento-musitó Hermione sin saber que decir.

-¡¡No hables de lo que no sabes!! ¡¡No me mientas!! Tú no lo sientes en absoluto, Granger. No puedes ni imaginarte todo lo que he sufrido.-exclamó él despectivo.

¿Pero porque le decía todo eso a Hermione? ¿Porque quería que ella entendiera los motivos por los que llevaba esa vida?

-¡¡Tú tampoco hables sin saber!! ¡Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí, ni como ha sido mi vida todo este tiempo! ¡¡¡Mis padres muertos, todos mis amigos desaparecidos, Dumbledore muerto, y yo asumiendo una responsabilidad que nunca quise!!! ¡¡¡Solo porque debía hacerlo!!!!-chilló ella mientras lágrimas incontroladas salían a sus ojos.

Ella se largó corriendo a su cuarto. No quería estar allí con Malfoy. Recordando lo que minutos antes había pasado al salir de la casa sintió asco de sí misma. Casi se podría decir que había disfrutado al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco con el suyo. Pero no era más que un ser despreciable y lo sabía. Tenía que alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, si la puerta hubiera tenido llave también la habría cerrado con ella para evitar visitas indeseadas. Quería estar sola para poder reflexionar como salir de ese atolladero. Seguro que los demás ya estaban preocupados por ella y ella sin aparecer y sin tener ningún modo de dar noticias de vida. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba y tampoco tenía su varita. Mientras se tumbaba en la cama las lágrimas comenzaron otra vez a aflorar a sus ojos. Se le acababan las fuerzas. Malfoy todavía no le había dado las explicaciones pertinentes pro ahora ya no estaba segura de querer oírlas, tan solo quería salir de aquella casa y buscar por su cuenta.

Malfoy meditaba en el salón sobre lo ocurrido. Él quería hacer sufrir a Granger, quería hacerle pagar su presunción y por su altivez y también quería que se sintiera tan mal como él. Quería verla sufrir por pensar que él era de piedra y sin embargo no quería que ella supiera que tenía debilidades. ¿Verdaderamente tenía sentimientos? Sí, era cierto, en algún tiempo los había tenido. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts los tenía, cuando estaba con Pansy también… pero desde que sus padres habían muerto, el había dejado de sentir… mejor así… lo único que podría sentir en eses momentos era dolor, así que… ¿para que sentir? A pesar de todo ello tenía que hablar con la chica, tenía que explicarle todo para poder empezar a buscar.

Se acercó a su habitación y abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Estaba tendida en la cama convulsionándose con cada sollozo. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar a que se le pasara el llanto. De pequeño, cuando lloraba, su padre hacía lo mismo con él enseñándole de ese modo que no era bueno mostrar los sentimientos y que el llanto era algo pasajero. Así se lo hizo saber a Hermione con una frialdad excesiva que para la chica fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¡Tu padre era un monstruo!! ¡¡Y tú vas por el mismo camino!! Tienes razón con eso de que ya dejaré de llorar, sí, tienes razón, pro la causa por la que lloro y el dolor que siento no cesarán con el llanto, Malfoy, se guardarán en lo más interno de mi alma transformándose si cabe en un odio más intenso aún. ¡¡Porque te odio, Draco Malfoy!! ¡¡Te odio!!

Una punzada se clavó en el corazón del rubio al escuchar esas duras palabras, pero Malfoy se mantuvo indiferente ante la declaración de resentimiento de la chica hacia él.

-Bueno, al menos es un sentimiento común, porque yo también te odio, Granger, y créeme, no te mantendría con vida de no ser porque necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a ese idiota de Potter.-le contestó con detenimiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había dejado de llorar. Aquel ser era peor que una piedra, no se conmovía con nada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?-le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Así como?-inquirió el chico algo molesto.

-Así de frío, así de cruel… no tienes sentimientos…yo creía…-Hermione se detuvo incapaz de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué creías?

-Creía que tú si sentías, cuando me hablaste de Pansy y de tus padres… pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Acertaste, Granger, como siempre, tienes razón, si sentía, pro desde aquello he dejado de sentir… no hay nada en este mundo que pueda resultarme agradable entonces, ¿para que sufrir si puedo evitarlo? Mírate, no has dejado de llorar desde que hemos llegado, ¿es mejor eso que lo que hago yo?

-Tus argumentos no me convencen, Malfoy. Es mejor padecer y tener sentimientos que sentirse indiferente ante todo, ¿cómo puedes vivir así?

-No es algo que te importe-la cortó él-No estoy aquí para hacer reflexiones sobre la vida, he venido a explicarte mi plan…


	3. La nueva profecía

**LA NUEVA PROFECÍA**

-Creía que no podíamos salir de la casa-interrumpió Hermione.

-No exactamente. Simplemente tendremos que tener cuidado.

-Eso me gusta. Yo siempre tengo cuidado-volvió a interrumpir la chica.

Malfoy la miró con un deje de desesperación. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan desagradablemente superior? Haciendo uso de la paciencia el chico comenzó a explicarse.

-Verás… ¿recuerdas la profecía?

-¿La de 5º curso?

-Sí, esa. Pues en la profecía decía claramente que "ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida" ¿recuerdas?

Hermione asintió en silencio pro no entendía a donde podía llevarlos eso.

-Bien, el encuentro entre el "Señor Oscuro" y el "niño que vivió" debió haber sucedido en el último curso de Hogwarts pero…

-¿En 7º? ¿Porque? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-inquirió la chica con curiosidad.

-¿Es que desconoces el contenido de la segunda profecía realizada?

-¿Segunda profecía?-preguntó ella desconcertada.

-¡¡La orden no sabe nada!!-exclamó Malfoy igual de perplejo.- No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabemos que deberíamos saber?-inquirió ella preocupada y molesta por la cara de triunfo de Malfoy.

Malfoy tardó un rato en contárselo a Hermione. Quería hacerla sufrir un poco. Siempre presumía de saberlo todo y ahora…

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser una sabelotodo?

-No he cambiado, pero al contrario que tú, siempre he sabido reconocer que a pesar de tener muchos conocimientos hay ciertas cosas que desconozco. Ese es uno de tus fallos. Siempre te has creído perfecto.

-No me lo creo, Granger, lo soy. Es una mera cuestión de lógica. Mírame y dime que no soy perfecto-la retó.

Hermione fijó sus ojos miel en el cuerpo del chico.

"No, la verdad es que no se puede negar que eres perfecto… ¡pero que digo! No sé que me pasa últimamente… es que es tan… ¡pero es una piedra! ¡Nunca podría sentir nada!-pensaba Hermione mientras lo observaba"

Pero su respuesta fue muy diferente.

-No lo eres, no eres perfecto para nada, Malfoy, yo te gano por mucho-le contestó ella insolente.

Pero, ¿para que había dicho eso? Ahora tendría que soportar la fría mirada escrutadora del chico, con esos ojos grises que la derretían y…

Malfoy se sorprendió de la respuesta y clavó su mirada en la chica. Aquella contestación era una provocación y el chico lo comprendió de inmediato. Lo que no entendía era porque le gustaba tanto que Hermione lo provocara y lo pusiera a prueba.

La miró con detenimiento de arriba a abajo. Podía notar el nerviosismo de ella mientras la recorría con la mirada. Cada curva de su cuerpo era un regalo para los ojos de él pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. No era más que una sangre sucia. Atracción. Se podía definir con eso y nada más. Jugaría un poco con ella. Así, de paso, le quitaría esos aires de superioridad de una maldita vez.

Se acercó a ella lentamente. Hermione estaba paralizada. Incapaz de moverse. Pero mientras el chico se le acercaba sensualmente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. No podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Buscó en su mente un recuerdo que le permitiera reaccionar. Sí, todos sus amigos: Luna y Ginny mirándola con reproche, Ron mirándola acusadoramente y finalmente Harry. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Harry? ¡¡Con lo que odiaba a Malfoy!! Reaccionó al instante empujando a Malfoy lejos de su alcance saliendo del trance en que éste la había sumergido. Una palabra brotó a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Harry!!

Malfoy la miró evidentemente decepcionado. Más que eso. Parecía furioso.

-¿Qué pasa ahora con Potter? ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en él ni por un instante?-gritó iracundo.

-¡¡No me grites!! ¡¡Y no es eso!! Tenemos que buscar a Harry…

-¡Lo ves! ¡No lo niegues! A ti te gusta ese maldito cara rajada…

-¡No le llames así! ¡Y no me gusta! ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Malfoy se detuvo a reflexionar. ¿Porque le importaba?

-No me importa simplemente es… déjalo… no tengo porque darle explicaciones a alguien como tú.-le espetó él. Insultarla era el único modo que tenía de salir indemne de aquella situación.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues hace unos minutos bien que te empeñaste en explicarme el porque eras tan perfecto-le espetó ella haciendo referencia a el acercamiento que habían tenido.

Malfoy sintió como el calor le subía a la cara. Pero la capucha que llevaba le impedía a Hermione notar este cambio.

-Mira, mejor será que lo olvides, no sé como se me pudo ocurrir semejante idea… o si… me aburría, ¿sabes?

Hermione lo miró atónita. Así que solo era eso, ¿no? Una diversión y nada más. Una más en una larga lista de chicas guarras que Malfoy tenía.

"¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! Has cometido un error en comentarme eso, Draco Malfoy, y te aseguro que lo vas a pagar.-se dijo a sí misma"

Malfoy sería todo lo atractivo que quisiera pro ella era demasiado lista para dejarse engañar. Después de todo era una chica y ya sacaría ella sus propias armas para vengarse. Lo primero sería recuperar su varita luego… centrarse en Harry y Ron… y más tarde… su cuenta pendiente.

-Yo también me estaba aburriendo-le contestó ella al salir de su aturdimiento.

Draco pudo ver en sus ojos un destello de malicia, un brillo inusual en ellos, un brillo que él nunca había conocido de ojos de la inocente Hermione Granger.

Dijese lo que dijese, él estaba seguro de que ella había cambiado… Y también se le estaba empezando a meter por los ojos, porque realmente era muy atractiva y… esos aires de superioridad la convertían en todo un reto para él…

"Pronto caerás, Hermione Granger, y luego acabaré de una vez por todas con esa altivez tuya y de paso, humillaré un poco al cara rajada cuando lo encuentre…"

Malfoy no sabía que contestar y no quería empezar a discutir de nuevo, así que optó por callarse para poder explicarle a Hermione lo que debían hacer.

-Haber, háblame de la segunda profecía-casi le ordenó ella.

Draco suspiró.

-Mira-dijo por toda respuesta sacando su varita y quitando un pensamiento de su sien como Harry le había contado que hacía Snape en sus clases de Oclumancia.

Hermione fijó sus ojos castaños en la nube que se arremolinaba entorno a ellos dos. Pronto surgieron dos figuras de aquella niebla. Una de ellas, Hermione la reconoció al instante, era la profesora Trelawney, inconfundible, con sus gafas de culo de vaso y sus aires de loca. La otra figura… era… solo podía ser… Voldemort. Entonces Hermione recordó. Hacía un año que la profesora Trelawney había aparecido muerta en su casa, bajo la terrible marca tenebrosa flotando sobre el tejado. No se había investigado demasiado en su casa puesto que en ese momento, la gente se dejaba llevar por el pánico debido a que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido algo mucho más impactante y preocupante. Voldemort campaba a sus anchas y su número de seguidores se había incrementado rápidamente.

**- Sabe porque está aquí, ¿verdad? Mis especialistas en adivinación me han asegurado que dentro de poco usted se verá iluminada y hará una nueva profecía sobre mí… como comprenderá eso es algo que puede ayudar o perjudicar mis intereses… así que, no cometeré el error que cometí en el pasado, conoceré su contenido al completo y solo lo haré yo, nadie más, y mucho menos Potter. Me temo que se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, el tiempo que haga falta hasta que desvele el contenido de la profecía… y cuando lo haga…**

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó Hermione aprovechando la pausa en el discurso del Voldemort del recuerdo de Draco.

-Fíjate ahí, yo soy ese que está en la esquina-le respondió Draco.

Hermione puso su vista en el lugar que Malfoy le había indicado. Un encapuchado pálido como la cera observaba la escena. Mechones de pelo color rubio platino asomaban por su capucha. Hermione reconoció en ese tipo al Malfoy que tenía delante.

Hermione volvió a atender a la escena que se desenvolvía delante de sus ojos, sintiéndose impotente, quería ayudar, pro eso era un hecho sucedido en el pasado, y ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Resignada, se dedicó a observar los últimos minutos de vida de la profesora Trelawney, con la que nunca había simpatizado demasiado, aunque nunca le desearía algo así. Las imágenes se comenzaron a ver cada vez más borrosas y terminaron por desaparecer. Otras nuevas, en el mismo sitio y con las mismas personas, se mostraron de nuevo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Hermione.

**-"El encuentro tan hablado tendrá lugar cuando el niño que vivió deje de ser un niño y se encuentre en igualdad de condiciones con el Señor Tenebroso… ahí se decidirá el destino de magos y muggles… ese encuentro no deberá ser evitado, aunque es algo que podría suceder, si los acontecimientos llevan a eludir el citado encuentro, la fecha se prolongará, pero no eternamente. Dos vidas, dos destinos, dos años. Transcurrido ese tiempo, ambos morirán, porque ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…"**

**Voldemort, pálido, escuchaba las palabra de madame Trelawney con un asomo de preocupación a su tez cetrina. Con un movimiento rápido murmuró.**

**-Creo que ya me ha ayudado bastante, Trelawney… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**

* * *

Wola wapísimas!! Asias x vuestros rewiews!!! Quería deciros que si tenéis alguna duda sobre el fic no dudéis en preguntar. Y que me gustaría mucho que me dijeráis vuestra opinión, ya sea respecto a mi manera de escribir o a la historia en sí. Porque la verdad es que me encanta escribir (obvio �) y no me importa recibir críticas siempre que sean encaminadas a que pueda mejorar. Porque aún me queda mucho x hacer.También tenéis que perdonar que haya tardado tanto en escribir porque es que tenía examenes. Ahora que ya los estoy acabando hago una escapadita aquí para poder deciros lo mucho que os quiero. Espero que sigáis leyendo. Y perdonad si me olvido de alguien... ¡no me dejan entrar a ver mis rewiews! ¡no sé xq!

**Leonysse Weasley: **wola wapa!! bienvenida al ff!! - Me alegro d q te guste el fic, espero que te guste también este cap. Muxos besos!!

**Nakumi: **Vero preciosa!! Sigo con tu fic (y el de Morella) y solo espero que actualices pronto, que me tienes en un hilo y que es realmente gracioso. Sobre todo las discusiones. Gracias x el rewiew y el apoyo. Bsos!!

**Xtinamic: **Kris wapísima!! Muchas gracias x pasarte, nena. Enhorabuena x tu fic, ya llevas muxos caps, solo espero que no lo vuelvas a borrar -!! Como dijo Eli... inglés... inglés... "remove" significa borrar. Jajaja. Bsotes!!

**Carollovegood: **wola xica!! Q bien que te guste el ff, solo espero q sigas leyendo. A ver si este cap t gusta más. Bikos!!

_Weno, como ya dije, no sé si me olvido de alguien, en todo caso ¡¡sorry!! Solo que la verdad el final de este cap es un tanto"sádico"... no pude evitarlo cortarlo por esta parte. Me parecía lo más adecuado. Espero poder publicar más pronto la próxima vez. Montones de bsos otra vez y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo en el caso de q no m pase hasta pasadas las navidades. (Aunk lo dudo) Jejejej.._

**Dew!!!!!**


	4. Desafíos entre viejos enemigos

**DESAFÍOS ENTRE VIEJOS ENEMIGOS**

Hermione apartó la vista de inmediato de aquella visión. No quería ver morir a la profesora Trelawney. No quería ver morir a nadie. Ya eran demasiados los mártires que se había cobrado esa estúpida guerra que parecía no tener fin. Temblando de rabia y de impotencia se giró hacia Malfoy.

-Tú estabas allí, podías haberlo evitado-le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Malfoy estaba atónito.

-¿Es que no recuerdas lo que soy? Yo no podía evitarlo. Soy un mortífago.-le contestó con serenidad.

-¡¡Eso no significa nada!!-protestó ella- Has dejado morir a un inocente.

-Por esa regla de tres tu también pudiste evitar que le hicieran eso a Pansy, eres un miembro del Winzengamot y creo recordar que votaste para que la condenaran.-le contestó el con frialdad.

Hermione se paralizó ante las palabras de Draco pero supo reaccionar.

-Hay una sutil diferencia, Malfoy, ella no era inocente, era culpable.

-¿Culpable por defender su ideología y luchar del bando que cree correcto en la guerra?-le espetó el chico.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Culpable de asesinar a mucha gente, entre esos inocentes, a mis padres!!-exclamó Hermione sintiendo como se liberaba todo el odio que sentía dentro. Odio hacia Pansy, hacia los mortífagos, hacia Voldemort, hacia Draco, hacia todo, hacia sí misma…

-No todo es blanco o gris, Granger, si no te puedo enseñar otra cosa, al menos te explicaré eso. Tú siempre perfecta sociedad, ya sea la Orden, el Ministerio, o en general, todos aquellos que defienden a los muggles y los sangre sucia, no son buenos. No hay buenos y malos. Y como prueba de ello te diré que aunque la Orden desconocía el contenido de la profecía, no así el Ministerio.

-¡¡Mentira!!-chilló Hermione-¡¡Luna no sabe nada!!

-¿Acaso he hablado yo de Lovegood? Me refería al Ministerio. Fudge, se jubiló hace exactamente un año, cuando Lovegood tomó el mando, él, sí lo sabía. Y con él lo sabían también todos los ministros, todos los que aún le son fieles y engañan a Lovegood. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Te lo diré. Significa que el Ministerio sabe que si Potter nunca se enfrenta a Voldemort, ambos morirán, pero eso es lo que menos los importa. Lo que de verdad les importa es que muera Voldemort, tanto les tiene que Potter, siendo "inocente" como tú dices, se vaya al infierno con él.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Draco prosiguió observando cada reacción de dolor de la chica con secreto placer. La estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Sentía como la venganza que siempre había anhelado acababa tan solo de comenzar.

-Pues sí, Granger, como lo oyes. Tu querida amiga Ministra está siendo engañada. No tienen intención de echarla del poder porque reconocen que aún siendo tan joven ha trabajado duro para estar ahí y puede hacer grandes cosas. Pero le mienten. Le esconden cosas. Porque saben que ella no dudaría en poner en peligro a todos los "inocentes" por salvar a uno solo, por salvar a Potter, por la relación de amistad tan bonita que mantuvieron en Hogwarts. Y tú Hermione Granger, estando como has estado tan ocupada en ti misma, no has tenido ojos para verlo.

-¡¡Basta, basta, basta!!-chilló Hermione tapándose los oídos mientras nuevas lágrimas le corrían libremente por la cara.

Malfoy había conseguido lo que quería. Había conseguido hacerle daño, contándole las cosas más duras que conocía y haciéndola sentir culpable aún por encima. Pero a pesar de que había estado buscando eso todo el tiempo, el resultado no le agradaba en absoluto. Ahora, ahí, viendo como Hermione se balanceaba con cada sollozo y se estremecía, sintió lástima de ella y se vio a sí mismo como la peor mierda del mundo.

-Tienes razón, Granger, no soy perfecto. Le hago daño a todo el ser vivo que tengo cerca. Pero aunque lo siento, eso era algo que tenías que saber.

Hermione se secó las gruesas lágrimas que le pendían de los ojos. ¿Pero quien se creía que era él? Ella también podía ser todo lo cruel, fría y calculadora que quisiera. Ella también podía mostrar indiferencia. Sintió como debía darle su merecido a Malfoy. Se vengaría de él. Ocultando su debilidad, irguió su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Malfoy se sobresaltó al comprobar lo fuerte que era. Aquella chica no se rendía nunca. Ni siquiera ante la peor declaración del mundo. Sintió como la admiraba. Aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban impertérritos y esperando explicaciones.

-No tiene importancia. Yo ya sé como eres. No esperaba otra cosa de ti.

Aquella declaración de Hermione le dolió en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Acaso se pensaba ella que él no sentía el ser así? Minutos antes le había dicho que era mejor no sentir pro sabía que en eso se equivocaba aunque eso era algo que él ya no podía cambiar. El mundo le había hecho demasiado daño para poder esperar otra cosa de él. Por eso admiraba a Hermione. Porque ella, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, no perdía nunca la fe.

-¿Qué hace el álbum de Harry en tu poder?-inquirió ella comenzando desde el principio.

-Esta es la casa de sus padres. La casa donde vivieron escondidos mediante el encantamiento fidelio. Después de su muerte, mis padres heredaron la casa, Voldemort se la dio.

Hermione meditó en silencio la respuesta de Malfoy.

-Eso no explica que hace aquí el álbum, la última vez que lo vi, estaba en poder de Harry.

-Potter estuvo viviendo en esta casa durante un tiempo. Cuando averiguó que había pertenecido a sus padres y que hacía años que estaba abandonada. Él no sabía que esta casa estaba a nombre de los Malfoy y mis padres nunca vivieron en ella y ahora que ellos no están… yo tampoco la he utilizado nunca.

Hermione cavilaba en lo que le acababa de decir Malfoy. Probablemente tuviera razón. La idea que Hermione había tenido de que él podía tener a Harry y a Ron era rocambolesca. Dejaba muchos cabos sin atar. ¿Por qué no la había matado a ella entonces? ¿Por qué no presumía de haber capturado a Harry? ¿Porque no se vengaba ya?

-Vale- tuvo que admitir ella- Ahora explícame tu plan y luego ya veremos.

Draco contuvo su impulso de gritarle que se haría lo que él dijera y que de ya veremos nada. Prosiguió explayándose.

- Nadie sabe lo que ha sido de Potter, Voldemort lo está buscando desesperadamente cegado en que el Ministerio miente y que sí sabe donde está Potter. De ahí a que últimamente le de por cargarse a tanta gente. Cree que con presión hablareis. Y sabe que el tiempo se le acaba, pues el plazo de dos años está llegando a su fin.

-Sí, todo eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres encontrar a Harry. Porque me ayudas. Dices que no vas de parte de los mortífagos y… no lo entiendo.- respondió ella meneando la cabeza confundida.

-No lo hago por ayudarte, Granger, necesito encontrar a Potter. El sabe algo que yo quiero, que a mi me interesa…

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella indagadora.

-No quieras saberlo todo junto, sería demasiado… quizás algún día te lo cuente.

Hermione prefirió no insistir en eso.

-¿Y como piensas encontrarlo? Yo llevo siglos intentando encontrarlos y no lo he conseguido. Tampoco a Snape.

-Sí, Snape también es un caso raro, pero eso es aparte. No lo inmiscuyas.

-Creía que lo querías mucho.-le replicó ella mordaz.

-No seas ilusa. Era el jefe de mi casa…

-¿Quieres decir que le hacías la pelota?-inquirió ella desconcertada.

-No era un mal hombre. Pero era un renegado. No te niego que lo apreciara porque era un experto en pociones y esa era mi asignatura favorita.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¡¡Menuda pregunta!! ¿Y me la haces tú? ¿La que te pirrabas por responder correctamente en clase y que te dieran puntos? ¡La que presumía de medallita de prefecta! ¿¡A la que le encantaba que la profesora McGonagall le dijera cosas bonitas!? ¡¡Te dio el giratiempo!!-exclamó el chico en tono de protesta.

-¡Tú también eras prefecto, Malfoy!-replicó ella en un chillido- Un momento… ¿cómo sabes tú lo del giratiempo? ¡Era mi secreto! Solo lo sabíamos la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y yo.

-¡Ja!, Granger, ¿¿tu secreto?? ¿¿No te olvidas de nadie?? A Potter también se lo contaste-la inculpó Draco.

-¿Porque siempre metes a Harry en todo?-le preguntó ella molesta.

-¡¡Eres tú la que siempre mete a Potter en todos los lugares!! Potter esto, Potter lo otro… tengo a Potter en la sopa. No me llega con tener que buscarlo para tener que escuchar hablar de él todo el tiempo.

-Pues quieras o no, Draco Malfoy, Harry forma parte de mi pasado, también de mi presente, y cuando lo encontremos formará parte de mi futuro, ¿entiendes?

No entendía porque pero le molestaba y le fastidiaba enormemente que Hermione tuviera en tanto aprecio al estúpido cicatrizado.

-¿Tu futuro? ¿Piensas casarte con él?-le preguntó socarrón.

-No tengo porque responderte a eso-le espetó ella con seriedad.

Malfoy dudaba de sus oídos. La respuesta que esperaba de la chica era una protesta en forma de grito en la que le explicara que Potter y ella tan solo eran amigos… pero en lugar de eso recibía aquella respuesta… Ya no sabía que pensar…

"¡Y que me importa a mí!-se dijo el chico" Pero no era verdad. La verdad era otra. Sí le importaba. "¿Porque?"

- Mira, me estoy empezando a hartar. Mañana te seguiré explicando el plan, ahora tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

- Una última pregunta, ¿para que me necesitas a mi para encontrar a Harry?

- Eso, inclúyelo en la lista de preguntas que me harás mañana, ahora estoy cansado y aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

Draco se giró y se marchó por el pasillo a su habitación. Hermione suspiró. ¿Hasta dónde la habían llevado sus locuras? Al menos, el hecho de estar allí era como una luz en la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida, ahora cabía la posibilidad de encontrar a Harry y a Ron. ¿Sabría Malfoy dónde estaba Snape y le habría mentido? Él había desaparecido cuando Hermione lo había mandado de espía junto a Voldemort procurando averiguar algo sobre el paradero de sus amigos. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la salita cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Los habrían encontrado ls mortífagos?

"No seas tonta- se reprendió a sí misma- No creo que los mortífagos llamen a la puerta si quieren atacarte"

Hermione se levantó a observar desde el marco de la puerta. No sabía si debía o no debía abrir. Esa pregunta dejó de tener sentido cuando vio que Malfoy, que se había cambiado de ropa, se disponía a atender la llamada y abrir. ¿Para que se había cambiado? Ya no llevaba la capa con la capucha típica de los mortifa gos, sino que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta también apretada que realzaba su cuerpo musculoso.

"¿Se habrá puesto así d sujetar una varita?- bromeó consigo misma Hermione mientras observaba como el chico abría la puerta."

Una mujer rubia y despampanante entró como una exhalación en la casa. Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con un escote de vértigo y abierto por la espalda.

"Así que te has puesto así de sexy para verte con esa zorra – pensó Hermione."

Draco Malfoy empujó a la rubia contra la puerta y la besó con furia sin percatarse de que Hermione los observaba con rabia. Draco cogió a la rubia por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mientras la guiaba hasta… ¡la salita! Hermione cogió un libro y se apresuró a tomar asiento de nuevo en el sofá como si no hubiera visto nada.

- Granger, ya te puedes ir saliendo de aquí, a Michelle no le gusta la decoración de mi habitación y estos sofás son más cómodos que mi cama.

- ¿Así que ésta es la que te puede ayudar a encontrar al cicatrizado?- inquirió la rubia clavando sus ojos despiadados en Hermione como si la evaluara. Luego, puso una mirada de: "no tienes nada que hacer".

- Sí, la misma -respondió Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima al escote de la mujer.

Hermione apretaba los dientes conteniendo su rabia. No le había gustado el tonillo que Michelle había empleado para referirse a ella destacando con un matiz de desprecio la palabra "ésta".

- ¿Ya estabas otra vez leyendo? – preguntó él con desprecio despegando los ojos de la empalagosa mujer que tenía al lado.

- No te importa – le espetó Hermione.

- No, mas bien lo digo porque tienes el libro al revés – le contestó Malfoy triunfal.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle porque con las prisas había cogido el primer libro que había encontrado. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso colorada. Aún así, se dispuso a salir por la puerta con la barbilla bien alta. Al llegar al marco de la misma, se giró y preguntó con voz engañosamente tranquila:

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Más bien no, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? – le dijo mientras besaba de nuevo a Michelle- Lo que tengas que decir dilo delante de ella.

Hermione sintió como la furia la invadía. ¡Que ganas tenía de partirle la cara a Malfoy! La cara de Hermione debió de ser lo suficientemente expresiva porque Malfoy añadió:

- En fin, espera un momento, ahora vuelvo, ponte cómoda -le indicó a Michelle.

- ¿Qué quieres? Me estás molestando, ¿sabes?

- Escucha, no quiero que te traigas a tus "amiguitas" a casa, ¿entiendes? Mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo no tengo porque soportar tus caprichos de cerdo –le espetó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Draco sonrió. Hermione pensaba que diciéndole eso e insultándolo, iba a enfurecerse, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, sino que la miraba divertido.

- Verás, lo que tú me digas me da absolutamente igual, esta es mi casa, y el hecho de que tenga que aguantarte aquí no va alterar para nada el ritmo normal de mi vida.

- Fuiste tú el que viniste a buscarme, Malfoy, yo no te lo pedí. Si quieres que colabore contigo más te vale que eches a esta zorra de la casa. Como si no me diera ya suficiente asco tener que compartir el mismo techo con alguien como tú como para tener que soportar tus vicios.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y entró de nuevo a la sala a reanudar la "conversación" que tenía con Michelle. Hermione se quedó paralizada. Nunca en su vida nadie la había pasado por alto de ese modo.

"Esto te viene muy bien, por orgullosa- pensó Draco mientras besaba apasionadamente a Michelle."

"No te vas a salir con la tuya, Draco Malfoy"

Hermione subió a su habitación y se cambió de nuevo de ropa. Esta vez, estaba decidida a ponerse… otro tipo de atuendo.

"Veamos que tiene por aquí la furcia de Pansy- se dijo mientras rebuscaba en su ropa."

Por fin encontró lo que creyó el vestido adecuado. Era de color negro pero no tenía nada de elegante. Dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas de lo corto que era, también era abierto por la espalda, al igual que el de Michelle, pero a diferencia de éste, no era de tirantes, ataba en el cuello y también resaltaba un generoso escote. Además, tenía una abertura en forma de círculo que permitía ver su ombligo y gran parte de su vientre. Hermione se miró al espejo y aprobó la esbelta figura que éste le devolvía. El vestido le sentaba como un guante, pero ella no se sentía del todo cómoda con él, ella nunca vestía de aquella forma tan provocativa. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se arregló el pelo en un elaboradísimo moño con pincitas y orquillas brillantes que encontró en el mueble y que hacían juego con las piedrecillas que tenía el vestido. También se maquilló lo mejor que pudo y se perfumó. Eligiendo unas sandalias de tacón fino de aguja también de color negro, sonrió al ver que ya estaba lista. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta vaquera que había traído consigo y encontró lo que estaba buscando. El anillo que le había regalado Krum en el verano que ella había ido a Bulgaria. Se lo puso en el dedo y, preguntándose nerviosamente en dónde iba a aparecer en la casa, llamó a Viktor mentalmente. Toda casa de magos tenía un lugar de aparición para ese tipo de instrumentos, pero Hermione desconocía cual sería la de esta casa. Al cabo de unos instantes, un grito femenino recorrió toda la casa y llegó a los oídos de Hermione.

"¡Oh, no! Precisamente tenía que ser en la sal**a** –pensó preocupada"

Bajando lo más rápido que sus sandalias de tacón le permitían, entró en la salita interrumpiendo a Malfoy y a Michelle, que, para alivio de Hermione, ya estaban vestidos (o todavía no se habían desnudado, probablemente la primera opción, las chicas tardamos mucho en arreglarnos) Krum miraba a su alrededor con evidente pasmo. Con una velocidad sobrenatural, sacó su varita y apuntó a su alrededor nervioso.

"Hermione- se dijo- Es hora de que empieces a actuar."

Ella avanzó adentrándose en la sala y se aferró al brazo de Viktor.

- Déjalos, baja la varita, no son enemigos – le musitó al oído cariñosamente mientras se pegaba a él.

Draco la miraba atónito. No daba crédito a sus ojos. En un arranque de ira, se levantó del sofá y gritó.

- ¿Qué está haciendo este tipo en mi casa?

Malfoy parecía fuera de sí. Hermione estaba satisfecha de haberlo enfadado pero no por ello dejaba de sentir miedo. También observó con diversión como Michelle, tenía cara de fastidio y miraba a Draco perpleja. Hermione se apresuró a responder.

- Yo lo he traído. ¿Acaso te crees que eres el único que puede traerse amigos a la casa?

Hermione había utilizado la palabra amigos evitando otra que prefería utilizar, por la presencia de Krum allí. Él era su amigo y no quería que ls cosas llegaran a más con él. En ese instante, Hermione comprendió que se había pasado en la hora de su desquite, pues Krum no era culpable y ahora ella estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, ahora ya lo has hecho –se dijo intentando sentirse menos culpable– Malfoy no podía salirse con la suya y has hecho todo lo que estaba de tu mano para que se llevara su merecido, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás."

-¡Eres una zorra! –masculló con rabia–. Yo sí puedo traer a gente, ¡tú no! –chilló él todavía enfurecido y manteniendo su varita en alto–. No eres más que una puta.

Aquello fue un error. Al instante, Viktor reaccionó y sacó de nuevo su varita, que había guardado a petición de Hermione y descargó su cólera contra Malfoy. Draco salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó de nuevo en el sofá. Hermione observaba aterrorizada la escena. Michelle también había sacado su varita y ahora la apuntaba a ella. Menos mal que Viktor era diestro con la magia, rápidamente desarmó a Michelle y la inmovilizó.

- Nunca, nunca, vuelvas a decirle nada de eso a Herrmione. – dijo con rabia a Draco.

Malfoy, que con la potencia del hechizo había volcado el sillón, se agarraba la espalda dolorido mientras intentaba levantarse. Por fin, Hermione supo reaccionar.

- Viktor, no tenías porque hacerle tanto daño – protestó ella con voz melosa y coqueteando con Viktor.

- ¡Te estaba insultando! Mientras yo este aquí no voy a permitir que nadie te insulte.

- Ya lo sé, pero a partir de ahora ten más cuidado – le dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa.

Luego corrió a ayudar a Malfoy. Este se levantaba con dificultad del suelo y ahora se sujetaba las costillas. Cuando Hermione intentó ayudarlo a llegar hasta el sofá, él la miró amenazante y le dijo:

- Moriría antes de dejar que una perra como tú me tocara.

Con lentitud se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó aún con la mano sujeta en su costado.

- Ahora Krum, si eres un hombre, deshaz el hechizo – le dijo serenamente mientras señalaba a Michelle.

Hermione sintió un ataque de celos. ¿Así que se preocupaba más por Michelle que por él mismo? ¿Desde cuando esa preocupación por los demás?

Krum, sin mediar palabra y con su gesto hosco más marcado en la cara que de costumbre, le devolvió la movilidad a la rubia.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar al instante, pero la mano de Draco la detuvo.

- Ahora, vas a marcharte de la casa – le ordenó.

- Pe… pe… pero… - quiso decir la chica. Pero Draco volvió a acallarla señalándole con una mano firme la puerta.

Ella, mirándole con furia, salió por la puerta como un huracán. Hermione la miró marchar sintiéndose ganadora.

- Ahora tú y yo, tendremos un duelo.- dijo Draco fulminando a Viktor con la mirada.


End file.
